The Sweetest Form Of Torture
by Dreams Don't Always Come True
Summary: It's Allie and Jake day again!" I sang to myself softly in my head. I was so freaking happy! Jacob Black story. Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series or any songs I may or may not use in this story.**

* * *

"Yes, Mom," I said.

"And don't forget to water the plants, and clean the pool..." Mom said.

"Yes Mom," I repeated, rolling my eyes at my best friend across the table.

"Are you listening to me?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, of course I am Mom, what else would I be doing?" I said, just a little bit exasperated.

"Don't you answer back to me."

"Okay Mom! Can I go out now? I promise that I'll be back after lunch and by the time you get home everything will be done."

She looked at me fondly – fondly? Oh God. – and said "Okay, shoo! Don't forget to—

"Make dinner," we finished at the same time.

"Bye Mom!" I said, running out the door with Jake right behind me.

"Aleshanee!" I heard her call.

"Don't call me that!"

I could hear her laughter.

"Mom, is such a pain," I complained.

"Naw she's not," Jacob said.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled.

He laughed. Good, old, easy-going Jake.

"WOOHOO! BEACH!" Jake yelled, the minute we stepped on the sand.

_Purely Jacob. _

Oh my God. It's freezing Jake! I cried.

He turned, laughing, at me probably.

"Jacob Black, you're late!"A high prissy, preppy - and all those other bad adjectives starting with a p – voice said.

"Chelly, hey," Jake said. _What the hell is SHE doing here? Shouldn't she be painting her toenails or something?_

"So, Jake, like, um, like, what's, like, up?" She said, slowly and I guess in what she thought were "sultry" tones.

I guess you figured out what kind of person Chelly is by now, but just in case you didn't, here's some background on her. Chelly is definitely not Native American. She's very blonde, so blonde you almost can't see her hair in the sunlight. She wears way too much make-up, and very, very tight clothes. You may think that I'm describing her as I see her and I "don't really know the person she is at all." I do. This is exactly the person she is, after all, she's much too shallow to be anything else than a pretty face.

"Not much Chelly, pretty much just hanging out with Allie," Jacob said.

_Um, wait a minute, JUST?_

Of course, Jake likes her. I admit, she's pretty, and I don't even like her, at all. The only reason I don't like her is because she's mean to all the girls, and sucks up to all the boys.

"So Jakey, what do you say to ditching this place and like, going somewhere private?" The she-devil said.

Jake laughed. "Sorry Chells, it's an Allie and Jake day today."

"Isn't everyday Allie and Jake day?" She asked, obviously pissed off.

"Yeah, well," Jake trailed off.

"Yeah _Chells,"_ I said, well, practically snarled, but oh well.

"Don't call me that!" The she-devil said, stomping her foot.

That set Jake and I off in laughter. I mean, seriously, what real-life girl stamps her foot? They only do that on TV! Oops, I guess we pissed Chelly off a little more. She absolutely hates nicknames.

"Ugh! Fine! Be that way! Jake, when you get tired of this um, person, call me. You have my number." She said then stomped – i mean walked – off.

"Biatch," I muttered.

"Actually, I don't think I have her number. Oh well," Jake mused.

_Ah, no wonder I like being around Jake so much._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series or any songs I may or may not use in this story.**

**AN: Okay, this is my second story on here, but my first attempt was terrible by judgement of the reviews so I stopped it.**

**

* * *

**

"Allie!"

"Well, well, look who's late," I said, pretending to be annoyed.

See, it's actually not an Allie and Jake day only today. We're actually meeting up with a bunch of friends. They would be Liza, Rash, Kimmie, Connor, Declan and Delilah, all the same age as us, fifteen.

Kimmie was the one who called my name, she's the bubbliest one of us all. She's Alaskan but she's lived here in La Push all her life.

"We're late? You're the one who's definitely late-r! I mean seriously!" Liza said.

Liza's noisier than Kimmie is, but only if you know her well enough. She's from South Dakota and moved up here when we were twelve.

"Guys! No arguing," Rash said.

His name might make you think he was the impulsive one of us all, but he's the complete opposite. Rash is the actually probably the sanest. His nickname has a really funny story, but to cut it short, he was very red growing up. His real name's Rowtag and he'll never tell his mom, but he really prefers Rash. He's Native American, born and raised.

"Jake, dude, Chelly's totally getting off on you talking to her. Look, she's giggling to her friends about it again." Connor said.

"Well, Chelly's a Barbie doll, inside and out," Jake replied. We all laughed.

Connor's the noisy guy. His mom's Native American and his dad is unheard of, but definitely wasn't Native American. He's probably Californian if you ask me, but Connor's lived here since his mom came back to her parents when Connor was three.

"Allie, you should've seen the guy who was here like twenty minutes ago! He was sooo hot! I could imagine his abs under that shirt!" Delilah nearly screamed.

"Delilah! I don't want my little sister staring at guys!" Declan said.

"I'm not your little sister!"

"Oh yes, you are! Wanna ask mom?"

Declan and Delilah are Irish twins. They've been living here their whole lives though. Declan's older by thirty minutes and he never lets Delilah forget it. Out of all of us, the two of them probably argue the most and almost always with each other.

"Hey! Quit it!" Rash said.

_Oh, what would we do without Rash?_

"He's being unreasonable!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Delilah!" Rash said.

Jake's phone rang then, halting the 'discussion.'

"Hello? Hey Embry. Yeah, I'm with Allie and the gang. You and Quil coming up? The beach. Yeah. See you in ten."

"Embry and Quil are coming up?" Kimmie asked. Kimmie really likes Embry.

"Yeah, in like ten minutes, so you better get ready Kim." Jake teased.

So, of course Kimmie ran off with Liza to fix her hair and get ready to see Embry.

"She's gonna get so heart-broken one day," Connor remarked. Connor can be very blunt sometimes.

"Hey, you never know," I said. "Embry might like her too."

"You gotta be kidding," Connor said. "Embry's head over heels for that Karina girl."

"Yeah, well, what can we do about that?" Jake said.

"Did you know Karina means beloved?" Delilah asked.

Dellie's my best friend, but she's also really random.

"No Dell's, we didn't," we all said, laughing at her.

She shrugs, very much used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any songs that may or may not be used in this story.**

**Okay, chapter three! Thanks so much for all those who reviewed. Also, I may not be updating much cause it's almost my finals. AAHH. Sorry about that. :). I'll try to do as much as I can.**

* * *

Embry and Quil come loping up the beach to us.

"Yo! EMB! QUIL!" Connor yells.

The few tourist stragglers on the beach turned around to look at him.

"Shut up Connor!" I hissed. I hate being the center of attention, I absolutely despised it.

The last two members of our little group came jogging up, Embry and Quil.

"Hi, Embry!" Kimmie's voice said a little breathlessly.

"Oh, Hi Kimmie," Embry replied warmly.

"So, um, like, you wanna,um," Kimmie stammered.

_I swear, she gets to be just like Chelly around Embry. But of course, Chelly's a skank, Kimmie rocks._

"Huh?" Embry said, suddenly distracted.

"Hey Embry!" A girl said, jogging up.

"Hi Karina, what's up?" Embry said, lightly blushing.

"Not much, hey guys!" Karina said.

"Hey," we all said in return, except for Liza who mumbled it and Kimmie who said nothing at all.

The thing is, Karina is actually, well, really nice. She's sporty and fun and the kind of person who would have been my best friend if Jacob wasn't already. She's a strawberry blonde full Native American with the kind of brown eyes you can lose yourself in.

"Ohmygosh, Allie, did you see the bulletin on Myspace that Lonan posted?" Karina asked.

"No, I haven't actually logged on in a while. Why? Did he say anything terrible?" I said.

"Well, er, you should go see," she said, completely avoiding my question.

"Why?" I persisted.

"Hey, why don't we go to the bowling alley or something?" Embry interrupted her.

_Gosh, that boy doesn't know when to shut up!_

* * *

"Allie, Jacob hissed. "Look over there."

"What?" I asked.

"That girl, she's the new one," Jacob said.

"Uh, WHAT?" I asked again, thoroughly confused.

"The one who bought the Chevy," he clarified.

"Oh, okay, what about her?" I asked, not very interested at all.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," he said.

He sauntered over to her, with the lope that he must have practiced in the mirror until he got it perfectly. From where I was standing, I could hear only some snippets of their conversation, so I moved closer. Some people would call me a stalker or over-protective but Jacob really just my best friend, I watch his back and he watches mine. That's how it rolls.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I heard him say in his oh-so-confident voice.

"Bella," the Swan girl practically snapped back at him.

_Harsh._

"I'm Jacob Black, you bought my dad's truck," Jake said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

_Wow Jake, way to score with the ladies._ I thought sarcastically._ I mean seriously, a handshake and a "you bought my dad's truck?" What kind of girl would fall for that?_

Amazingly enough, she shook his hand and they kept chatting.

_Apparently, she's the kind of girl who would fall for that._

I walked forward slowly but surely. Jacob was asking about his master cylinder when I arrived.

"Oh Bella, this is Allie, my best friend, Allie, Bella," Jake introduced us.

"Hi Allie," Bella said. She had a strong voice, a bit shy but confident in what she was saying.

"Hey, Jake bothering you with his car again, huh?" I chatted.

"He's not bothering me," she said, laughing.

"Hmm," was all I could say at the time.

* * *

Then that MyScene-type girl named Lauren piped up.

"You know Bella, Jacob?"

I don't have anything about her personally, just the way that she acts like she's better than anyone else.

Then she started talking about those weird white people called the Cullens.

Sam Ulley, a giant of a man said that the Cullens didn't come to the reservation, which was true, even though the reason wasn't really ever that clear.

Bella looked very apprehensive when Sam said that. I wonder why.

Then, Jacob tried to grab her attention back.

In return, she started flirting! I mean, really, she's what eighteen? Nineteen?

They walked off towards the less busy part of the beach.

_Well, fine Jacob! Leave me here!_ I thought very, very, sarcastically.

* * *

I've realized that no one really likes this story much (aside from my devoted reader, thank you very much Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27!!) I'm not sure if I'll continue with it...

Pleasepleaseplease, if you have any comments please review, even if theyre bad. I need them to figure out if I should continue or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first chap in a while. I decided to continue it for a little longer, but still please review even if you don't like it!**

**This is more of a filler chapter, but it introduces a new character who may or may not be essential to the future story. I'm not quite sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any songs used in this story.**

* * *

I wandered off towards where Delilah had run off to. _Where did she go?_ Giving up, I sat on a rock at the opening of a cave and let my shoulders slump.

"Hey there pretty lady," a voice called from inside the cave. My head jerked up.

_I know that voice._

"Carter?" I asked, disbelieving.

No, no, no. This can't be happening. Carter's my brother. My brother who went to war last year. He's kind, caring, loving. He's the dream brother. I didn't think I'd see him again, at least not this soon. Cart's twenty-two, and my eldest sibling. I have three others, my sisters Macawi Adrianna, and Pocahontas Bianca and my other brother Shecayah Alessandro. All of our names are Native American, obviously, but our middle names aren't. My name is Aleshanee Raine and Carter's Carter Aurelius. Our parents were really traditional with our names. Carter's the eldest, followed by Adri, then me then Sandro, and then there's Pocahontas.

"Hey little sis," he laughed, coming up behind me.

"Carter Aurelius! What are you doing home?" I demanded, secretly jumping with happiness at having my favourite sibling back. I hugged him, so tight it felt like I would never let go. God, I missed him, so much. When I said that, his usual, perpetual smile faded slowly until he was looking pretty depressed.

"I broke my kneecap, in a small battle two weeks ago, Shan. They let me come back day before yesterday. I've just arrived," he said, unhappily. I noticed then that his leg was in a cast.

"Then why didn't you go home? Mom really misses you," I said.

"I just wanted to come back to this beach. It's my favourite place in the entire world Shanee," he answered.

Carter's the only one who calls me Shanee. It's sort of this brother sister thing we have.

"Come on, we're going home," I said, pulling him along. He went willingly enough hesitating only when he asked questions.

"Is dad home?" was his very first question.

"Not now, I think he's at the Black's place," I answered absent-mindedly.

"Black, Black, hmm, Rachel and Rebecca Black?" he asked

"Yep. You remember the girls but not my best friend?" I demanded.

"I remember Jacob," he smirked.

"Right."

By that time we had gotten back to where I left my dirtbike.

"How did you get here anyway?" I asked Carter, trying to figure out if we could both ride on Kiss, my bike. Jake and I both can but Carter's older, taller and heavier than Jacob is.

"I brought my car," he answered. "Just put Kiss in the back."

"Me? Shouldn't it be you?" I teased. He gestured to his cast.

_Oh._

"Hang on, I'll just tell my friends where we're going," I said.

"Um, let me guess, Kim, Rash, Connor, Liza and the twins?" He said, laughing.

"And Jake," I reminded him.

"Right, right."

We walked over to where Delilah was standing, gaping at some stupid guy who was attempting to surf in this weather.

"Allie! Just the girl I was looking for! Look at that guy! He's so fine!" she whisper-yelled.

I laughed. "Yeah Dells, he's all brawn and no brains. It's freezing. You remember my brother, Carter right?"  
"Hey Carter," she said, giving him a brief look. "Welcome back." Then she turned around to look at the surfer again.

"Oh my god. It's Lonan!" Liza's voice exclaimed.

"What!?" Delilah said. "No way! Lonan is a scrawny, weirdo geek with a huge crush on Allie. Surfer boy cannot be Lonan Asul."

"Oh my gosh, it is," I said. Right then, Lonan ran up to us.

Here's a little background info on Lonan. His name is Lonan Asul and he's my friend. At least he used to be until he turned all stalker on me after I got a boyfriend. Turns out that he liked me as a little more than just a friend. But how was I supposed to know that? Then he and his family moved away for a few years and the most I heard of him was from MySpace.

Carter's eyes narrowed. He knows Lonan all too well. After all, Lonan's older sister, Maris is Carter's ex. The ex who he caught cheating on him with his former best friend. I know, small world.

"Aleshanee Reed?" He said, laughing nervously as he noticed all the people staring at him. "Long time no see, oh, and Delilah O' Shaugnessy and Liza Swift too. Long time no see guys!

_Hahaha._

"Let's go Allie. My leg is starting to itch," Connor said.

_Ouch. I can almost hear his teeth grinding together._

"Yeah, you guys just tell Jake where I went okay," I said.

"Bye," Liza and Dellie chorused.

And Carter and I walked away, finally going home.


End file.
